


【JRen】Fish outta water.

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: 人鱼。无脑甜。





	【JRen】Fish outta water.

01

随着金钟炫推开浴室门的动作而来的，是从超市带回来的塑料袋落地的声音，塑料袋里的水果蔬菜“咕噜噜”地滚落了一地，直到浴缸旁边。

视线再往上些，便能看到身体浸泡在浴缸里享受着泡泡浴的崔珉起。——这个场景本来并不是什么能让金钟炫惊讶的事情，毕竟崔珉起是他已经交往了半年的男朋友。

前提是如果能够忽略搭在浴缸边缘、鳞光闪闪的鱼尾的话。

这场面实在是有些刺激，以至于金钟炫刚开始都没有反应过来。他的大脑没有空余的地方留给捡东西这件事，径直地向浴缸走了过去。

“珉起，你……为什么抱着一条鱼在泡澡啊？”

被逮了个现行的人却丝毫没有慌张的意思。崔珉起垂了垂眸，给金钟炫留了些时间消化面前的事情。不过他本来以为能够瞒更长时间的，这还是有些出乎意料。

过了几分钟，受到了冲击的金钟炫终于回过神来，他定定地盯着崔珉起尾巴上的鳞片，忍不住伸手抚了上去。

滑滑的，凉凉的，不是做的很逼真的道具。

他没想到在这个科技这么发达的世纪里还能遇到这么魔幻的事情，从小就被灌输各种科学知识、信奉唯物主义论的金钟炫感觉自己现在有些手足无措，崔珉起这回整蛊他的方式有些太高级，超出了他的理解能力。

崔珉起虽然平时可能有些人来疯，可面对着眼前的景象，金钟炫清楚的意识到自己该认命了。

“你……”

“嗯，我是人鱼。”崔珉起倒是承认的爽快。

交往了半年，才发现自己的恋人是条人鱼，听上去如此像是漫画里的发展，却切切实实发生在了金钟炫身上。金钟炫开始在自己脑海里搜寻看过的这类漫画的影子，但是好像对于这个领域，他涉猎不深。

“对不起，钟炫。”

崔珉起眼底流露出些愧疚之色，可他身上的泡沫还没有冲洗干净，又怕金钟炫看到鱼尾变成双腿的那个画面受到更大的刺激。于是他只好扒着浴缸的边，微微鼓起腮帮子。

或许他耳畔还藏着鳃丝，金钟炫猜想。

金钟炫想起他们第一次约会的时候——他们去了海洋馆。被蔚蓝色的背景和灯光映出颜色的玻璃温柔地包围着游客，时不时有鱼类摆过的水波映在崔珉起白皙的脸颊上，他的眼里映着崔珉起，而崔珉起的眼里映着海里的伙伴们。

被封在玻璃窗里的空间经由灯光的映射像极了那海蓝色的宝石，而崔珉起就站在那前方一米的距离处，被暧昧的光晕笼罩着只剩下了浅浅的轮廓，仿佛印入框中沉静而美丽的深海鱼。

馆内的灯只开了几盏，可金钟炫却清楚地看到崔珉起转过了身，用难以言喻的好听声音唤他的名字，亲昵而温软。

金钟炫走向画中，把自己的手覆在崔珉起的手上，轻轻地牵住他心里美丽的海精灵，而对方也温柔地回应他，像是水波荡漾在他的心头，蜷起手指与他十指相扣。

只是现在幻想成为了现实，金钟炫需要一段时间来适应。他看着崔珉起，自家的浴缸可不比海洋馆里的场景那般梦幻，他上半身还和人类形态时候一样，美貌得不像话。

“哈……珉起，”金钟炫长叹一口气，伸手抚摸崔珉起的脸颊，崔珉起连忙侧头在他的手心磨蹭着，似是在撒娇请求他的原谅。不过金钟炫其实也没有真的生气，他无奈地勾了勾嘴角，“在城市里居住会很想念海吗？”

崔珉起睁着那双大眼睛看向金钟炫，有些讶异于金钟炫的温柔，他没纠结于被欺骗的事情。

“不会啊……其实，现在人鱼很多都在城市里定居了。”

“毕竟我们也要随着时代进步嘛。”

02

其实这事情也不能全怪崔珉起，其实就追求这件事情来说，也是金钟炫在先。不过只看当时初见的情景，崔珉起这回是着实吃了瘪。

金钟炫最开始见到崔珉起的地方，是在他们的公司。听说有个实习生要加入他们部门，其他同事都纷纷躁动起来，一些人就开始照例下注押这名实习生的性别，赌注是给实习生的迎新party请客。

当部门经理领着崔珉起进办公室的时候，几乎所有人都屏住了呼吸。崔珉起的美是令人震惊的，五官上是偏俊美的类型，若不看发型倒真让人觉得雌雄莫辨，可那头清爽的短发却清楚昭示着他是个男生。

没有人叫出声，大家都纷纷在心里爆炸了，都忘记了尖叫这一回事，尤其是平时总犯花痴的女同事，唯一记得的事情就是无声地按着虚拟键盘向朋友炫耀新同事，顺便附上一张偷偷拍到的照片。

不过在激动的人群之中坐着的金钟炫却没什么反应。他正在专注地完成上司交待下来的任务，没时间分心去关注这边正在发生的事情，他专注的时候一向如此。

经理在人群之中巡视了一圈，最终发现了正在工作的金钟炫，他的视线倒是很管用，这一扫就把往这边偷窥的职员都吓了回去。他和崔珉起交待了几句注意事项以后，也没多留，便回到自己的独立办公室里忙工作去了。

崔珉起也是初来乍到，一时间还面对着对着他虎视眈眈的新同事们不知所措。这些新同事看他的眼神里有钦慕的，也有些赌注输了的同事看他的时候带着些不太明显的愤恨。说实话，不管哪种看着都有些吓人。

于是他的视线就落在了刚刚经理向他提到的金钟炫身上，首先这人从面相上看去就比较靠谱，认真严肃的样子让人觉得很有安全感，再加上他还是项目组的组长，崔珉起下意识就认定了金钟炫是可以依靠的人。

正巧，他的办公桌就离金钟炫不太远。他把自己带来的东西放在了自己的桌上，轻手轻脚地走到金钟炫的身边，以不打扰别人工作的音量打了招呼：“那个……金钟炫组长？”

可金钟炫根本就没答复，他还在继续整理文件，完全没有注意到身边的状况。直到他感受到了旁人投射过来的千百道视线，他才觉得有点奇怪。

正一抬头，便对上了崔珉起那双漂亮的眼睛，圆溜溜的棕色眼睛里漾着波光潋滟，好像一对漂亮的托帕石。

“你是？”金钟炫看得有些呆了，不过他也不是那么容易为美色倾倒的人，他没见过面前的这个人，仔细扫了眼工牌才发现是新来的实习生。

崔珉起终于得到了回应，向着金钟炫鞠了一躬，嘴角也荡起一个好看的弧度：“前辈辛苦了，我叫崔珉起，是第一天来上班的实习生，来自釜山……”

眼见着崔珉起还想继续说什么，颇有些调查户口的意味，金钟炫连忙抬手打了个可以停下的手势。他觉得有些负担，面前的孩子虽然看着漂亮，但好像脑回路某些方面挺脱线的。他往自己的电脑屏幕上看了一眼，正好工作马上就要告一段落。

“等我一下，”他用鼠标飞快点击了两下文件保存，无视了其他同事投来艳羡的目光，“我这段工作马上就能结束，带你参观下公司吧。”

崔珉起连忙点头应好，在自己的办公桌旁安静地找地方坐下了。

等金钟炫再抬起头的时候，崔珉起已经被一堆小姑娘团团围住了。那些同事们拉着这个新的小实习生不断地问东问西，无非就是些八卦的东西，比如今年多大，有没有女朋友，喜欢什么样的女生，这类的基本问题。

25岁，没有女朋友，没有特定的类型。金钟炫在旁边站了一会儿，听崔珉起一一回答那些无聊的问题，而后者显然终于抓住了救命的稻草，朝金钟炫投来了求助的眼神，配着那双托帕石般的眼睛，有几分楚楚可怜。

金钟炫只好叹了口气，走上前去解救新人。

其实金钟炫当年在女性同事中人气也是相当高的，做事一丝不苟，还很照顾人，这都是金钟炫帅气脸蛋的加分项。只可惜金钟炫专注于一件事情上的时候，就几乎没办法分散注意力给其他事了，所以有些时候显得就有些不近人情。

女同事们纷纷碰壁之后，就没什么人再去挑战搭讪金钟炫这项任务了。于是今年25岁的金钟炫，至今为止还没有谈过一次恋爱。

虽然这么说，但金钟炫跟男同事们这边的关系还是不错的，这种状况或许也有金钟炫不太擅长应付异性的原因在。见着金钟炫把崔珉起从座位上拉了起来，有刚刚下注成功不用请客的男同事就笑嘻嘻地来搭了话：

“组长啊，今天的迎新party，来不来？”

似乎是迎新会的诱惑力还不够，旁边的人又补了一句：“Aron哥请客哦。”

“好啊。”金钟炫寻思着在本人面前拒绝参加不太好，再加上今晚他似乎也有空闲，去玩一圈也无妨。想到这里，他转头看了看身旁眼睛晶亮的人，他不知道什么时候溜到了男同事堆里，叽叽喳喳地打听起晚上的迎新会。

看来以后上班时候都清净不下来了。金钟炫想着，又觉得这个实习生身上有种异样的吸引力在吸引着他，总之，有种奇妙的感觉。

03

崔珉起这一路参观，便引来了一众人的目光。好看的人旁边还是好看的人，对于其他部门来说，金钟炫和好看的实习生一起逛公司这场景的确不多见，也难怪他们都来迫切围观了。

其实金钟炫没有注意到旁侧的目光，他端着杯咖啡，脑子里还在思考工作的内容。崔珉起却好像是习惯了被这样围观似的，还眯起眼睛对着楼道两侧探头出来看的小姐姐们挥手微笑。

就当金钟炫觉得参观差不多要结束的时候，崔珉起却难得地凑近到金钟炫面前，开了口：“组长，你说会来迎新会，是真的吗？”

“……”金钟炫有些不太明白他的意思，犹豫着没有回答。

“我觉得组长应该放松一下，据我观察，组长有些太热爱工作了。”

崔珉起不好意思地笑了，他的两根食指对在一起，虽然是个有些撒娇的姿势，可是放在崔珉起身上却意外地没有什么违和感。

金钟炫被人指摘出这样的问题倒是觉得有点尴尬，他之前没思考太多，就想着快点搞完工作就能少加点班，就有更多时间在家里宅着打游戏。虽然他不是对工作不认真，但是本质被美化了还是让人感觉有点心虚。

同时他也惊讶于崔珉起察言观色的能力，这个新人目前看来还是可圈可点的。金钟炫心里对这个崔实习的好感一下子就提升上来一截，他的心头热乎乎的，好像是被手里的咖啡温暖了。

“啊，”金钟炫含糊地回答道，“多谢关心。”

“组长身上有一种让人想要亲近的感觉。”崔珉起仍是笑着，他直言不讳，但金钟炫并不讨厌这样。

说实话，金钟炫也觉得崔珉起身上有什么在吸引着他，不过他把这都归功于对漂亮孩子的一时间鬼迷心窍。

绕了公司一圈，他们又转回自己的部门。不过让金钟炫感到奇怪的是，一直挨到下班要去办迎新会之前，他的视线都总是忍不住往崔珉起的方向看。初来乍到的实习生暂时只需要做些简单的整理工作，剩下就是给前辈们跑跑腿。

每当崔珉起经过金钟炫的办公桌的时候，金钟炫都不得不强迫自己收回视线，把注意力固定在电脑屏幕上。金钟炫觉得自己能提前赶出来的策划案这下彻底泡汤了，他揉了揉自己的鼻梁，跑到离崔珉起比较远的角落找Aron哥交流项目对接去了。

“钟炫啊，今天心情还不错？”和Aron哥正是谈完工作，两人便闲聊起来。眼尖的郭英敏一下子就注意到了金钟炫究竟哪里和平时不太一样。

“或许吧。”金钟炫也说不太清楚这种心情的源头是什么，只好随便找了个理由搪塞过去，顺便扯开了话题，“可能是因为迎新会？哥你想好晚上去哪请客了吗？”

“烤肉怎么样？钟炫你们组不是一直嚷着想吃？”

“呀，明显是哥你想吃吧。”

郭英敏不好意思地干笑两下，下意识地道了句歉。他的视线瞟向金钟炫刚刚过来的方向，金钟炫也看过去，看到崔珉起正在那边帮助某位前辈整理东西。

“这孩子长得可真漂亮啊。”郭英敏不由得赞叹道，又想起自己要请客的事情，语气里不觉又有些委屈，“要是女生就好了，我就不用请客了。”

“每次请客打赌哥总会中招吧？”金钟炫眯了眯眼睛，毫不留情地说出了刺痛人心的事实。

“是的哦。”郭英敏悻悻地抿了口杯子里的水，“为什么呢？”

当然是因为他们觉得你有钱才坑你。金钟炫暗自腹诽着，不过他还是给郭英敏留足了情面，没把这话说出口来。

04

晚上的迎新会是烤肉party。

其实郭英敏本来还想着开海鲜party，但金钟炫去征求崔珉起意见的时候，对方脸色难看的要死，半天才摇摇头回答说：“谢谢组长的好意，可我不太能吃海鲜……”

当时金钟炫还不知道究竟是什么原因，就只当这孩子可能是对海鲜过敏。拍了拍他的背安慰几句：“海鲜过敏啊，有点可惜。我去和Aron哥说一声。”

“那个，组长，你喜欢吃海鲜吗？”崔珉起问了这个问题，只是无心之言，他其实也并没有多想什么。

金钟炫思考了一下，最后还是点了点头肯定了答案。他似乎感觉崔珉起在得到答案之后微妙地抖了一下，可面前的人表情却依旧很正常，似乎是自己眼花造成的误会。

经过这么一个小插曲，最后大家还是决定愉快地去烤肉了。金钟炫没意见，毕竟这迎新会基本上是围绕着崔珉起开的，而崔珉起似乎对烤肉也很感兴趣的样子。

一个部门的人浩浩荡荡地就往自助烤肉去了，只可惜人数还是偏多，一张桌子坐不下，于是就三三两两拆开拼了三桌出来。金钟炫，郭英敏，崔珉起正好都在一桌，另外还有两个姑娘。

“要喝酒吗？”金钟炫转头询问当晚的主角崔珉起，也征求了其他人的意见，当然排除掉了晚上要开车回家的郭英敏。

“果然还是配着啤酒吧。”崔珉起倒是很爽快地回答了金钟炫的问题，同时冲着坐在旁边的姑娘们微笑着，“度数不是很高。”

其中一个姑娘不太能喝酒，于是金钟炫便找服务生点了三罐啤酒。回过头来的时候，他看到崔珉起正在和同桌的其他人交换SNS的联系方式。

见金钟炫已经点好了菜色，崔珉起径自绕过郭英敏先来找他了，他仍然是笑着的，托帕石般的眼睛看着很是水润。金钟炫这才注意到崔珉起的脖子上也挂着坠饰，宝石泛着晶亮的蓝色光芒，和他的眼睛有些相似。

“组长，”崔珉起在金钟炫眼前晃了晃手，想要唤回金钟炫不小心出走的灵魂，“听到我们说话了吗？”

“什么？”显然没有，金钟炫只好心虚地询问。

“Aron哥说，请组长帮忙开一下火。”崔珉起伸手指了指金钟炫桌角的开关，他就坐在金钟炫旁边，说着就要前倾身子，从金钟炫身上越过去去开开关。

金钟炫被突然凑近的人吓了一跳，有些不太自在，赶忙及时制止了崔珉起的动作，又伸手把开关拧开了：“我自己来就好。”

听到这话，崔珉起乖乖坐回了自己的位置上，冲着金钟炫点了点头。可他又是个闲不住的人，和旁边的人聊了几句又站了起来，想试试篦子有没有热起来。

在他把手伸出去的那一刻，金钟炫就觉得大事不妙，这孩子八成是想要用手试温度。于是他眼疾手快地抓住了崔珉起的手腕，制止了他这无厘头的动作。

“这不能用手试温度的。”

“啊……这样吗？”崔珉起似乎是有些遗憾的样子，从金钟炫的手里抽回自己的手，嘟起嘴巴点了点头，或许是看着金钟炫的眼神很严厉，他垂下了头小声补充了一句，“对不起。”

金钟炫叹了口气，又看向一旁的郭英敏：“烤肉的事情就交给哥，可以吗？”

说完，他又拉过崔珉起的手，拿着店里提供的湿毛巾为他细细地擦了擦手。这感觉就好像是在照顾小孩子，可崔珉起的手掌却又很大，白皙修长而骨节分明。金钟炫的父性也是突如其来的，眼前的人有一种莫名让他放不下的感觉。

崔珉起老老实实地任由金钟炫帮他擦手，其实他刚刚没有真的碰到篦子，也没有沾上油。但是金钟炫这样细心体贴，他却不讨厌，倒不如说是很有好感。

“组长啊，谢谢你。”崔珉起的眼神很真挚，明明和金钟炫同龄，却像个孩子般美好。

金钟炫生平第一次有了被别人的眼神狙击的感觉。

05

迎新会自然是很顺利地结束了。郭英敏很体贴地主动提出送同桌的两个姑娘回家的提议，在金钟炫看来他是个合格的绅士，平时在这点上还是很会照顾人的。

跟同事分别之后，金钟炫便夹紧了自己的公文包准备往家的方向走。平时走这条路的就他自己一个人，也没人和他结伴而行，正准备掏出手机看看同事们在SNS上上传的照片打发一下无聊的时候，他的肩被人拍了一下。

金钟炫自然第一反应是抓紧了自己的包，警惕地回头，却看到一张还算熟悉的脸庞。

崔珉起正攀在他肩头看着他，这动作对于刚认识不久的人来说未免有些太过于亲昵，多少让金钟炫感到有些不大自在。

金钟炫有些僵硬地盯着崔珉起看了一会儿。

这会儿正是倒春寒，这几天降温得厉害，让金钟炫都把刚收起来的围巾和手套都重新找了出来。可面前的这个漂亮的孩子只比在迎新会上多穿一件外套，暴露在寒风中的耳朵、鼻尖和脸颊被冻得通红。

那双眼睛也被衬得红红的，有些兔子的样子。

他还没来得及开口关心几句，便被崔珉起抢了先：“好巧，组长也是这个方向？”

得到了金钟炫的肯定，崔珉起便笑了起来，说自己也是往这边走。那个笑容干净纯粹得像个少年，金钟炫觉得就算出去说崔珉起只有17岁应该也有人会信。

他没来由地觉得脸上有些发烫，那个笑容有些太亮眼。为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他便把自己脖子上的围巾解了下来，往崔珉起的脖子上围了一圈。

“怎么这么大的人还不会照顾自己。”金钟炫皱眉，别开头揉了揉自己的鼻尖。

“可是组长……”崔珉起有些受宠若惊，他本意只是想和顺路的前辈打个招呼，以后也好顺路结伴——他有点害怕走夜路，不过不是怕黑，而是害怕路上突然钻出来什么东西吓他一跳——通常发生在看完恐怖电影或漫画之后，“你不会冷吗？”

“当然会啊。”这不是废话吗，金钟炫诚实地点点头，顺便瞧了瞧眼前的人，“可是你看上去更冷。”

“那……”崔珉起迟疑着伸出自己的双手，准备着往金钟炫的脖子上围一圈，“我用手帮组长捂捂？”

金钟炫一时间没跟上崔珉起的思路，他看着递到他面前的那双手，嘴角抽搐了两下。那分明是一双也被冻得通红的手，他甚至都不能确定崔珉起的手还有没有知觉。

“不用了。”金钟炫叹了口气，上下打量了几眼崔珉起，发现对方身上似乎是没有可以暖手的衣兜，“你的手也很冷吧。”

或许应该给崔珉起暖暖手，金钟炫觉得自己应该也该对这个关心自己的实习生体贴照顾些，可是两个大男人手牵手并排走在路上这个画面看上去有点奇怪，更何况他和崔珉起只是刚认识的上下级关系。于是他就只能换了另一种方法：

“要不要我把口袋和手套借给你，暖暖手？”

崔珉起小心翼翼地点了点头，算作同意了金钟炫的提议，金钟炫也摘了一只手套递了过去。可是在崔珉起把一只手伸进金钟炫的衣服兜的那一个瞬间，金钟炫才发觉，他们两个人现在的动作也挺奇怪的，毕竟金钟炫的手也插在兜里。

虽然衣兜足够大，两个人的手放的也有些距离，可是看上去和两个人在牵手没什么分别，并且似乎画面更暧昧了。金钟炫想回到前一秒打死提议的自己：直接把两只手套都借给崔珉起有什么不好的？

可是突然要改口也是挺尴尬的事情。两个人之间的气氛一瞬间有些凝固，迎新会上话挺多的崔珉起这个时候也一下子不说话了，金钟炫也只能放空自己来缓解现在的尴尬。

两个人相顾无言地走了一路，直到崔珉起就要转弯的路口。

“组长，我在这里就转弯了。”崔珉起把自己的手从金钟炫的衣兜里抽出来的一瞬间，金钟炫感觉他的耳根有些红，也不知道是不是被冻的。崔珉起的目光有些飘忽，这动作几乎是逃跑似的。

“哦，好。”金钟炫也不知道究竟该怎么回答，他的脸也被冻得有点红，或许还有别的什么原因，不过他还是把另一只手套也摘了下来，往崔珉起的面前一递，“拿去吧，之后还我就可以。”

“好……谢谢组长。”

崔珉起开始还有些迟疑，可是对上金钟炫视线的时候，他还是恭敬认真地收下了这份好意。金钟炫垂了眸子，嘱咐了两句让崔珉起注意身体之后，信号灯变绿了，便和崔珉起简单地道别，先行离开了。

而在他视线之外的地方，崔珉起又独自在那里伫立了许久，他没有立刻戴上另一只手套，反倒是把之前在手上的也摘了下来。

他把手套小心翼翼地捧在手里，然后贴在了心口。

06

一般来讲，金钟炫作为部门组长，是要负责带一带新人实习生的。但组里大家都心知肚明，金钟炫平时更倾向于一个人搞工作，于是便也没过问金钟炫的意见，直接把带新人的工作交给了郭英敏。

郭英敏业务能力和个人评价都很好，而且相处到现在同事们都找不出他不会的东西，这种琐事任务交给他，没有人不放心。

金钟炫本来也是同意的，他一直很相信Aron哥，再加上他自己的确不是很擅长主动和别人打交道，便一门心思都单扑在工作上。

只是这次稍微有点不同。

或许是参观公司那时候开始，又或许是从迎新会之后的那段夜路，金钟炫的心思一下子没办法完全集中在工作上了。

莫名其妙地，他的视线总会在不知不觉中挪向崔珉起所在的方向。看一眼，然后又飞快地别开头，不知道的还以为他做了什么亏心事。

那是一种难以言喻的感觉，就好像身体里在进行着什么奇妙的化学反应，大脑在分泌各种信号叫金钟炫关注崔珉起。由于是下意识的反应，金钟炫也无法抑制住自己的动作。

不过好在崔珉起并没有注意到这个小插曲，金钟炫还是松了口气。

他的视线从那张就好像是阿芙洛狄忒转世般的俊美面孔往下滑，从高挺的鼻梁到优美的下颚线，从脖颈的线条到突出的锁骨，又顺着到达那双骨节分明的手。

那双手很适合弹钢琴，也很适合戴戒指。金钟炫把涌到喉头的唾液吞咽下去，这才发觉自己有些口干舌燥，就差要动些歪心思了。

崔珉起身上真的有一种神奇的吸引力，总之，金钟炫中招了。

就好像被海妖塞壬的优美歌声吸引过去的水手，又不太一样，金钟炫神智还算清醒，知道他自己或许该认栽了。——他的心底已经慢慢萌生出对崔珉起的好感了。

刚跟着郭英敏请教完注意事项的崔珉起似乎感觉到时不时就有一阵炽热的目光洒在他身上，便从记事本中抬起头，环视一圈最终还是锁定了金钟炫的方向。

金钟炫虽然及时地错开了对视，可还是被逮了个现行。

不过崔珉起并没有什么责怪的意思，他只是弯了弯唇，冲着金钟炫的方向微微笑了笑，迎着午后的阳光，有一种别样的温润。

“Aron哥，我想稍微离开一下，可以吗？”他似乎听到崔珉起这样说。

再一抬头的时候，办公室里已经不见了崔珉起的踪影。金钟炫摇了摇头，想把自己脑子里和工作无关的念头都甩出去，似乎这下终于可以好好工作了，起码在崔珉起回来之前。

他的手指敲击键盘的速度也一下子快了很多。崔珉起确实让他分心了，可这也怪不得人家，原因在于他自己才对。

大约十几分钟之后，崔珉起又出现在了办公室里。手里提着几杯咖啡，袋子上是星巴克的标志，粗略计数一下，几乎组里的人人都有份。

他先递给了郭英敏，紧接着是其他的前辈，都是冰美式。同事们受宠若惊地接过，也都要感叹几句这孩子真细心体贴。

金钟炫是最后一个，不过他刚刚进入了专注模式，一时半会儿没能反应过来崔珉起回来了。

而当一杯特别的香草拿铁摆在了他的办公桌上的时候，他还是停下了工作。于是他便又看到了那双眼睛，好像映着大海一样的眼睛，漂亮而温柔。

崔珉起小心翼翼地把吸管一并递给金钟炫，轻声细语地询问对金钟炫说：“我从Aron哥那里听说，比起冰美式，组长更喜欢香草拿铁，所以……”

“谢谢你。”金钟炫不知道怎么，脸好像有些红，和崔珉起刚刚跑回来被染得红扑扑的脸颊相应，看着更有些暧昧。

这孩子，真懂得讨人喜欢。金钟炫想着，下意识地抬手揉了揉崔珉起的头发。这动作未免有些暧昧，容易引起别人的遐想，可两人一时间都没察觉究竟有什么不对，于是便默许了这画面的继续。

“如果Aron哥有事的话，以后有什么事可以直接找我。”崔珉起听到金钟炫对自己这样说，心里偷偷愉快了起来。

可是这事他谁也没有告诉，就在自己心里偷偷收藏起来，连同已经还回的手套围巾上带有的，独属于金钟炫的味道。

07

换做是你，能够放任一个长相绝顶漂亮的孩子总在你面前打转，用一双让人觉得犯规的水汪汪的兔兔眼看你，而你还不心生歹意邪念吗？

如果这个问题放在崔珉起进公司之前问金钟炫，那答案自然是肯定的。可是，崔珉起一进公司，金钟炫那层神化的包装一下子就被扯得稀碎。

金钟炫也不是什么无欲无求的僧人，七情六欲都还健在。只是他之前从来没谈过恋爱，也没有想过自己会栽在一个男人手里。

他是在崔珉起进入公司一个多月之后才意识到自己对崔珉起的感觉确实不太一样的。最初他只是以为他是被崔珉起的脸所吸引，和那种“看到好看的人就想要多看几眼”这种感觉别无二致。

可越是到后来，他越觉得奇怪。有时候见着崔珉起和郭英敏在一起有说有笑的时候，不知道为什么，总感觉哪里不对劲，好像有一股无名怒火涌上心头。

郭英敏自从崔珉起刚进入公司的时候就对崔珉起很好，几乎是有什么好资源便会优先考虑崔珉起。同事们还因为这件事打趣过郭英敏几次，被金钟炫听到的时候，他总会以各种各样的方式打断这个话题。称呼最初还是“崔实习”，但是到了后来，“珉起”、“珉起”叫的是愈来愈顺溜。

譬如说，“珉起呀，帮我买杯咖啡”，又或者是，“珉起呀，帮我打印一份文件”。

每每遇到这种情况，崔珉起都毕恭毕敬地逃出了并无硝烟的战场。虽然平时工作上时不时会出些差错，不过他还是很会看人眼色的。

或许是特殊地对于金钟炫是这个情况，金钟炫总觉得只要一个眼神，崔珉起就能明白他的想法，就好像有超能力似的。

不过崔珉起的存在本身看上去就很像是个奇迹，再多一点令人惊讶的要素，倒是也不觉得很奇怪了。

照常理来讲，就算是新搬到一个城市工作打拼的人，也该会有几个过去聊得热络的好友。可就金钟炫的观察来看——他并没有一直都盯着崔珉起看——崔珉起似乎工作以来也就只联系过一个人。

那人好像是叫黄旼炫。

崔珉起每次和黄旼炫通话的时候，语气都很轻快。金钟炫无意打探别人的隐私，因此也没有刻意去听过那两人究竟在聊些什么，不过只看崔珉起的表情来讲，他似乎还挺开心。

怎么说，金钟炫其实本来也不该关注这些事情。不过自从他对崔珉起的关注开始莫名其妙地多了起来之后，他自己也有些琢磨不清自己的想法了

每当自己的视线落在崔珉起身上的时候，心跳都会突然地加快速度。或许这是他人生中第一次清楚地认识到自己心动了，可他也说不清楚。

他们两个人偶尔加班晚的时候会一起下班，大多数是崔珉起请求金钟炫和他一起走的。——现在崔珉起就走在他前面不远的地方，金钟炫盯着崔珉起的后颈，若有所思。

“珉起啊，”金钟炫也不知道自己这究竟是怎么了，开口问道，“你有过喜欢的人吗？”

08

崔珉起没有回答金钟炫的问题，他的眉头微微蹙起，停住了脚步，不过他并没有立即转过身来与金钟炫对视。他心里还藏着纠结的事情。

这沉默让金钟炫几乎确认了自己的想法。心底隐隐的酸痛让他不是滋味，他脑海里反复闪过“黄旼炫”的名字，可却没有什么实证证明这个陌生人就是崔珉起喜欢的人。

于是，他抱着一丝希望，自己也不知道究竟怎的，开口问道：“那……我，有机会吗？”

“什么？”崔珉起分明听懂了，可他却偏要装成不懂的样子，似乎不是这样反问就无法掩盖住他的心跳声。

“没什么。”金钟炫一步并作两步追上崔珉起，伸手大力把崔珉起的头发揉乱，他表情不似之前那般开朗，声音却故作镇定，“上班时间不要老出去和别人打电话。”

“组长，旼炫他……不是啦。”

崔珉起这句话苍白无力，他好像是想要解释，可最终却没给出个恰当的理由，就只是嘟囔着辩护那个叫“黄旼炫”的人。他有点委屈地想要噘嘴，可是最后只是伸手扯了扯金钟炫的袖子。

“呀，那是谁？”金钟炫故意装作第一次知道这个名字。

崔珉起垂眸。金钟炫没留神他什么时候停了下来，等注意到的时候，已经换成是崔珉起站在他身后几步路的地方盯着他的后脑勺看了，那双圆溜溜的眼睛似乎若有所思地在想着什么。

金钟炫应该是在误解他和黄旼炫的关系，虽然这对于他们之间仅仅止于上下级的关系来讲也并不是什么大问题。可崔珉起从心底不想被金钟炫这样误解。

一种暧昧朦胧的感觉，可崔珉起自有说不出口的理由。

“是我在釜山的朋友，他最近一直问我要不要在海洋节之前回去一趟。”他突然抬眼对着金钟炫坦白道，眼神里很是真挚，又好像藏着流光，“毕竟海洋节期间就会有很多人。”

“那你要回去吗？”

“我会好好写假期申请的。”崔珉起咬紧下唇，双手合十摆在面前对着金钟炫来了一个九十度大鞠躬。金钟炫本来应该问自己是否能够一起去的，可他看着崔珉起这副模样，还是没能问出口。

他还是忍不住笑了。金钟炫这回确信他大概是喜欢上面前这个，看着和畏手畏脚容易受惊的小动物一样的实习生了。

“釜山好玩吗？”

“嗯，我觉得釜山的海很好看。”崔珉起一如既往地所答非所问，他认真地靠近了金钟炫一步，让金钟炫产生了一种能在他眼睛里看到海的模样的错觉，“组长有去釜山的计划吗？”

“不，海洋节之前那一段时间可能有点忙，”金钟炫目前还不想暴露自己心里打的那点如意算盘，“可能以后会去也说不定，要不你给我写一点度假攻略？”

话音刚落，他就看到崔珉起连忙把头点得像是拨浪鼓似的，这举动像个不谙世事的小孩子，倒是让人忍俊不禁。金钟炫又往后退回几步扑了扑崔珉起早就乱掉的发型，崔珉起没有反抗，也微微往金钟炫身体的方向歪了歪头。

如果他身体再侧倾一点，似乎就能挨上金钟炫的肩膀。

“组长，你一定要去看釜山的海。”他又强调道，金钟炫觉得这孩子似乎是对海洋有什么样的特殊情结。

或许是喜欢看海，又或是喜欢水生生物。金钟炫想起他眼底的波光，没来由地觉得他有些像是海里的住民。他身上的气质和水族馆的相性很合，又不知道究竟是因为是那种海洋的感觉，还是像孩子般单纯的感觉导致的。

金钟炫感觉到肩膀附近有人凑过来的气息，下意识地伸手揽上了崔珉起的肩膀，而后者一个重心不稳，失措地跌进金钟炫的怀里。

他本来想立刻道歉，可隔着一层单薄的布料，他听到了金钟炫有些加快的、心跳的声音。虽然还没有正式入夏，他却觉得自己全身有些发烫。

“……对不起。”

崔珉起不知道自己足足愣了多长时间才吐出这一句话，他有些尴尬地别过头，不敢看金钟炫的脸。

也幸亏他没敢看，金钟炫那张也在不知不觉中涨得通红的脸才没被发现。

09

在日常公司住处两点一线的生活里，金钟炫觉得春天很快便过去了。唯一有些不同的地方，就在于崔珉起递交的那份假期申请。

虽然那份申请书怎么也不会落到金钟炫手里，可他还是想要知道那封申请书上面的内容——主要是崔珉起请假的日期。

“Aron哥啊，”金钟炫午休的时候特意凑到了郭英敏那边，四处打量了一番确认没有崔珉起的身影之后，才小心翼翼地开口问道，“你知道珉起请了多久的假吗？”

“为什么这么问？”郭英敏啃着早上自己做的三明治，听到这话拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，有些不解地回应道，“虽然我平时还挺照顾珉起的，不过单论对他的了解程度我可确实不如你。”

言外之意就是：你都不知道的事情，还要我去哪里了解。

得到了这个答案的金钟炫有点受挫，无意识地咬住嘴边插在那杯香草拿铁里的吸管。他本来还在思考这事情究竟该怎么办，可郭英敏的话让他一时间失神，忘记了自己正思考的问题。

“钟炫啊，你是不是最近有点太关心珉起了？”郭英敏掏出手绢擦了擦嘴角，又把它叠的整整齐齐重新塞回口袋里，他耸了耸肩，无奈地嘟起嘴吧，“你平时可没这样的，你看，你都没把关心分给哥半点。”

“哥你又在说什么胡话。”

“我很认真的。”郭英敏知道自己没办法跟金钟炫撒娇，只好认命地收回自己逐渐变得奇怪的语气，“说起来，钟炫你生日快到了吧？”

“嗯，下个周末。”金钟炫抬头看了看墙上挂着的日历，距离他生日还有一段时间，不过生日这种事情他从来都是觉得无所谓的，毕竟他也从来没有一定要办个生日聚会的习惯。历年的生日，也就同事郭英敏和他的老同学姜东昊会有心给他准备个生日礼物。

他估计着今年应该也是差不多的情况。

“啊……组长要过生日了？”刚刚跑去人事部递申请的崔珉起不知道什么时候溜了回来，现在就凑在两个人身后歪着头听他们的对话，脸上还挂着一点不好意思，辩解道，“我不是故意偷听的，只是刚好路过。”

“六月八号就是你们金组长的生日了。”郭英敏一把伸手揽过崔珉起的肩头，拍了拍对方示意这事不是什么问题，他另一只手也揽过金钟炫。这种时候他褪去平时温和而好欺负样子的笑脸，倒是颇有大哥的威严，“小崔你准备什么了吗？”

崔珉起偷偷瞥了一眼金钟炫的表情，可对方却无动于衷，似乎是对过生日这件事情并不太热衷。可崔珉起却觉得有点过意不去，金钟炫过生日的时候他正好还在釜山，脱不开身，就算有聚会他也参加不了了。

“说出来就不是惊喜了。”崔珉起耸了耸肩，从郭英敏的怀抱里挣脱出来，又把怀里揣着的一张纸掏了出来，递给另一边的金钟炫，“组长，这是之前你说的，釜山攻略。”

“谢谢。”

金钟炫接过那张纸，愣了几秒。那页纸被保存的很好，乍一眼看上去有些像是女孩子写的手账，字迹隽秀工整，排版也似乎是下过功夫的，还在旁边努力地用拙劣的小学生画技加了些装饰。看来对于这之前他随口一提的旅行攻略，崔珉起还是煞费苦心。

不出他所料，占据了最大一块版面的内容，果然还是釜山的海。不过崔珉起这里却意外地少了很多标注，不像其他地方被画的五花八门，这一块页面给他的感觉很宁静，就好像是无风无浪的海洋。

“珉起，你喜欢海吗？”站在金钟炫身后跟着凑热闹的郭英敏显然也发现了这一点，他笑了笑，很快就提出了自己的疑问。

“当然。”崔珉起说，“我喜欢海。”

“明明那么不爱吃海鲜。”金钟炫仔细地收起崔珉起给他的那份旅行攻略，视线在崔珉起身上环绕了一圈，他仍然感觉崔珉起就像是从大海来的，“或许你是鱼吗？”

说这话的时候，崔珉起似乎是抖了两下。不过他还是清楚金钟炫是无意把这句话说出口的，并没有已经拆穿他的意思。

于是他也眨了眨眼睛，俏皮道：“或许就是呢？”

当时的金钟炫还没有对自己就这样一语成谶的意识。就轻轻捏了捏崔珉起的脸颊，跟着笑了起来：“怎么可能呢，我已经不是还相信童话故事的年纪了。”

“组长明明也没比我大多少，”崔珉起嘟起嘴，不满意地反驳道，“虽然就快要过生日了。”

郭英敏对于自己被无视这件事只好耸了耸肩，不过他似乎并不介意他们两个人之间这种旁若无人的对话，拿起自己的杯子抿了一口水，又被同事叫走了。

“珉起。”

“是？”正集中在手机里的崔珉起听到金钟炫叫他，微微抬了抬眸子，正好对上金钟炫的视线，他不知道金钟炫心里究竟在想些什么，只好慌忙道歉，“对不起我错了，组长您还很年轻。”

“叫叫你而已。”金钟炫心里已经做了决定，咧开嘴角揉了揉崔珉起的头，“休息时间要结束了，快去工作吧。这几天把请假的分量好好提前做了。”

“好——嘛。”

10

金钟炫没猜错，崔珉起请假的时间就在他生日附近一周。那一周的日子本该回归崔珉起还没入职的那段时间，可是已经做好计划的金钟炫却总急切地盼着周五早点到。

那周五刚一下班，金钟炫就少有地拎起了自己的包往长途汽车站赶去。他一早就收拾好了自己的行李，而且也没有什么可以带的：

一套换洗衣服，手机，充电器和钱包。

没有什么可以好奇的地方，金钟炫此行的目的地便是釜山。前些日子他就订好了宾馆，准备在自己生日的这个周末在釜山休息一圈。

当然，他也没有忘记崔珉起给他准备的那份旅行攻略。

他草草地在车上啃了面包当做晚饭，又不知道该怎么打发漫长的四个小时，最后也昏昏沉沉，不知不觉地就盖着自己的外套睡了过去。

海水涌上沙滩，温柔地亲吻着细软的沙子，抚平行人的脚印。太阳逐渐没入海平面以下，只在海面上落下一层浅浅的橙色余晖。金钟炫看到有个人站在海浪里，可惜逆着光，他看不清那身影究竟属于谁。

就当他想要前进一步去研究的时候，长途大巴也即将到终点了，而金钟炫便也被强制地从睡梦中抽离了出来。

可那个身影久久在他的脑海里不能消去，——他直觉那有些崔珉起的影子，可是，那个身影却渐行渐远，往海的深处走了过去，无论金钟炫怎样呼唤都没有作用。

金钟炫往车玻璃外面看去，这时候的釜山已经被夜幕笼罩了，沉入夜色之中的海面上星星点点地映出了城市的灯光，那些灯光有明有暗，映在海上便像是另一片星空。

尤为标志的釜山港大桥也慢慢出现在他的视线里，与那些建筑的灯光交相辉映。金钟炫看着这样的景象，虽然车水马龙的景象在首尔也能见到，不过，心境倒是不甚相同了。

这里与首尔不同的地方，大概也就在于这里是崔珉起的故乡罢了，金钟炫总有一种来了釜山就能更了解珉起的错觉，可其实，他都不知道崔珉起的家在哪个区。

于是这个周末金钟炫就跟着那份旅行攻略一点一点去打卡，他去参拜了海东龙宫寺，去看了釜山塔，去吃了崔珉起推荐的甜品店，也去山上特意看了釜山的夜景。

每个行程他都拍了照片留念，可他却全都没有发到SNS上面。毕竟这旅行，他也算是留着些小心思，他没告诉崔珉起他会在这个时间来这边玩一圈。

或许是有些渴望像漫画里那样奇妙的偶遇。

按理说，像金钟炫这种平时更喜欢宅在家里的人回到酒店应该会倒头就睡，不过他却敌着困意，硬是撑到了十二点钟，六月八号的十二点钟。

“钟炫呐，生日快乐。”

郭英敏一直是最准时的，他第一个发来的祝福的短信，还问他晚上要不要一起约个饭出来庆祝一下，可金钟炫人在釜山，最后还是婉言谢绝了郭英敏的邀请。

紧接着是几个关系还不错的同事，也有以前的同学，只是自己想见到的那个人迟迟没发来消息。金钟炫叹了口气，想着或许人家早就睡了，可他还是不知疲倦地又熬了半个小时。

和崔珉起的聊天框还是停留在之前的记录。

“哈……珉起这段日子是不是总和那个叫黄旼炫的黏在一起啊。”

挨到将近一点钟，金钟炫终于有些撑不住了，他把手机放在床头叹了口气，嘴里无意识地嘀咕着自己心里想的东西。

早上醒来的时候，金钟炫做的第一件事情便是检查自己的SNS，看看有什么新消息没有。果不其然，他看到了很多生日祝福，而其中——06：08的那一条消息，是崔珉起发过来的。

他捧着手机，小心翼翼地点开了和崔珉起的聊天框：

“组长呀，生日快乐，以后也请您多多指教了。”

仅仅只有短短的一句话，可却足以让金钟炫感觉到心跳一阵阵加快。不知不觉中，他便穿戴整齐出了旅馆，沿着小路走到了沙滩上。沙子刚接触阳光不久，还有些凉脚，这时海水浴场里还没有什么人，大多数是一些捡贝壳的小孩。

金钟炫不自觉地扬起嘴角，而这时他也在孩子中间看到了一个有些令他感到眼熟的身影。

于是他下意识地拨出了一个号码。

很巧的是，那个人就在电话拨出去之后没几秒也掏出了手机，他走出了孩子堆，向一旁人少的地方走去：“喂？组长？”

金钟炫的话筒里几乎是同时响起了那一句有些犹豫的问候，崔珉起又补了一句“生日快乐”，这句话由他亲口说出来比单纯的文字的力量要大很多。金钟炫不自觉地向崔珉起的方向走了过去。

“珉起啊，我有些话想要跟你说。”

“什么？……不会是我请假时间太长了要炒我鱿鱼吧？组长我……”

“我喜欢你。”金钟炫打断了他的话。

“啊……？”被金钟炫毫无前兆的自白给了当头一棒，崔珉起一时间只能发出单音来表达自己的疑问，他有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我说，我喜欢你，珉起。”

“组长……今天生日高兴过头了吗？”崔珉起还是不太相信。

“你回头看。”金钟炫笑了，还不等崔珉起回应就挂断了电话，而紧接着，他又忘崔珉起的方向凑了凑，好让自己的存在落在崔珉起的视野中。

他的计划很成功。

崔珉起明显是被吓了一跳，他不敢置信地哆嗦着往后退了两步，直到金钟炫冲着他张开了双臂。他下意识地往前探了探，见金钟炫眼底的神色很是认真，才最终犹犹豫豫地顺从了自己的心思，跌进金钟炫的怀里。

“组长……为什么来了？”他有些意外。

“想来看看我们珉起的故乡。”金钟炫笑了笑，他敢做表白的这个决定其实也是看见了崔珉起的生日祝福才下定的——他确认了崔珉起对他也有意思，如果不是的话，要怎么解释那个不早不晚，却偏偏是06：08和他生日的数字一样的时间呢？

说完，他又觉得哪里还不够，捏了捏崔珉起的耳朵低声说道：“在公司之外可以不叫我组长，我们是同辈吧，况且关系也并不是很疏远。”

“那……”崔珉起扑闪着那双漂亮的眼睛，有意地想要避开金钟炫最后一句话里调笑的意味，他也猜到自己的心思可能已经被看穿了，“我该怎么称呼比较合适？”

“钟炫，叫钟炫就好。”

“钟炫……？”崔珉起像个孩子一样，好奇地念叨着对金钟炫的新称呼，尔后又觉得不足够，便多念了几遍，“钟炫钟炫钟炫钟炫钟炫！”

他的表情很开朗，像是这几天在釜山的休假让他放下了心头一桩沉甸甸的大事。

“我也喜欢你。”

于是金钟炫紧紧地揽住崔珉起的腰，身边偶然飞过被孩子们惊起的一圈海鸥，像是特地为他们道贺，唱一曲美妙的爱歌。沐浴着温暖的阳光，他们交换了一个温柔而绵长的亲吻。

11

金钟炫和崔珉起在一起了。

如果说两人在确认关系之前气氛就有些暧昧不清的话，这时候反倒是变得没有以前热络了，金钟炫不知道怎么拿捏两人之间的距离，这关系就变得模模糊糊又有些尴尬。

当崔珉起和金钟炫在公司里对上视线的时候 ，前者总会不太自然地别开视线，有些像是受到了惊吓的小动物手足无措的样子。金钟炫还在心里暗暗觉得可爱。

不明真相的人看着他们就很着急，甚至上班的时候郭英敏还劝说金钟炫不要因为崔珉起工作上犯的小错生气。

不想在同事面前露出马脚是一方面，但之前也聊到过他们的感情经历，两个从母胎单身到现在的人突然在一起了，彼此都有些手足无措。金钟炫甚至还有些想向郭英敏姜东昊这些朋友们讨教一下经验。

“啊……女朋友吗？”郭英敏还不明白事情的真相，皱皱眉头拍了拍金钟炫的肩膀，“那就带她去约会啊。”

“约会……该选什么地方比较好？”金钟炫一边在搜索引擎上输入“约会地点”的词条，一边侧着头聆听郭英敏的建议。

“你的女朋友喜欢哪里就去哪里，一般来讲就是游乐园或者水族馆这些地方。”

说到水族馆的时候，金钟炫脑海里突然闪过一个画面——崔珉起与他肩并肩走在釜山的海滩上，远处的天空亲吻着海平面，温柔的阳光勾勒着崔珉起的轮廓，身上似乎还散发着淡淡的海水味道，而这幅画面和谐地映在金钟炫眼里，让他有了一种奇妙的感觉——

崔珉起或许是从海里来的，他或许会喜欢这种地方。

于是就有了他们的第一次约会，也就是在受到冲击时候，金钟炫第一个回想起来的画面，他永远记得，仿佛与海洋融为一体的崔珉起——

被蔚蓝色的背景和灯光映出颜色的玻璃温柔地包围着游客，时不时有鱼类摆过的水波映在崔珉起白皙的脸颊上，金钟炫的眼里映着崔珉起，而崔珉起的眼里映着海里的伙伴们。

被封在玻璃窗里的空间经由灯光的映射像极了那海蓝色的宝石，而崔珉起就站在那前方一米的距离处，被暧昧的光晕笼罩着只剩下了浅浅的轮廓，仿佛印入框中沉静而美丽的深海鱼。

馆内的灯只开了几盏，可金钟炫却清楚地看到崔珉起转过了身，用难以言喻的好听声音唤他的名字，亲昵而温软。

金钟炫走向画中，把自己的手覆在崔珉起的手上，轻轻地牵住他心里美丽的海精灵，而对方也温柔地回应他，像是水波荡漾在他的心头，蜷起手指与他十指相扣。

崔珉起侧过头，看向金钟炫。那一天游客并不算少，还偶尔有一些学校组织的学生队伍去游玩，他们两人有些突兀地挤在学生中间，直到发现了海洋馆里没有投射下灯光的暗角，才终于解脱。

他们钻进暗角长舒了一口气，两只手仍然紧紧地牵在一起，崔珉起想着他们两个人刚刚处在混乱中的样子，不自觉地捧腹笑了起来。他的笑容很有感染力，引得金钟炫的嘴角也不自觉地上扬。

崔珉起的眼睛亮亮的，金钟炫一直都很喜欢。

借着没人注意到的空隙，金钟炫忍不住低头吻了他。

12

虽然确认了关系，但金钟炫偶尔还是会想黄旼炫究竟是个什么人物。他曾经也旁敲侧击问过几句，可是崔珉起都只是很轻松地回答说是朋友。

他问这个问题大部分都是赶在崔珉起去金钟炫住处借住的时候，金钟炫盘着腿坐在床上打着电动，而死了太多次的崔珉起只好嘟着嘴巴，放弃地枕在金钟炫的大腿上。

金钟炫还是那样做什么都很专注，否则只要低头看看躺在自己腿上的恋人，他肯定会忍不住扑上去做点什么。不过到目前为止，崔珉起也没有给金钟炫那个机会。

等到金钟炫感觉到枕在自己腿上的人已经没了动静的时候，他才低头看过去。崔珉起已经安安静静睡着了，他睡相像是小孩子，侧身蜷缩着，两只手还抱在胸前。

一直到他感觉自己被枕着的整条腿都麻木了，金钟炫还是不敢动弹。最后还是崔珉起自己小憩足了揉揉眼睛醒过来，才让金钟炫从这种尴尬的境况下解脱出来。

“钟炫啊，”崔珉起用脑袋蹭蹭金钟炫的大腿，即使刚刚已经眯了一觉，他还是没有击败困倦之意，“……不睡吗？”

“明天不用上班。”金钟炫揉了揉崔珉起柔软的头发，眯了眯眼。抬头一看时间，已经十一点过半，再怎么说也是时候该去洗漱睡觉了。

崔珉起闷闷地哼了一声，他还迷迷糊糊，但大脑却撑着他让他在睡觉之前先去洗漱干净。——尽管他们当时还没有同居，可金钟炫家里已经准备好了另一套生活用品。

他似乎是在想怎么回应金钟炫的问题。于是，在崔珉起拐进卫生间刷牙洗脸的时候，他的声音含糊不清地传了出来。

“唔……单独和你在一起的一整天会被睡觉浪费过去的。”

大概也就是因为这种黏黏糊糊的情侣模式，他们两个人决定同居的过程也很简单。整个过程似乎并没有超过五分钟，就是金钟炫问崔珉起要不要搬来他家住，而崔珉起点头同意说好。

崔珉起很快就收拾好了自己的东西，他搬来的东西不多。除了衣服鞋子基本就没有太多其他的东西了，他撂下自己的行李，就和平时每个来金钟炫家暂住的周末一样。

“珉起啊，去泡个澡吧。”金钟炫记得崔珉起说过，他自己很喜欢半身浴，于是他提醒道，包括崔珉起心里的那点小算盘他都看得一清二楚，“晚上也别再吃冰激凌了。”

“那我泡完澡就去睡了……”崔珉起撅起嘴嘟囔着，偷偷瞟着和平常一样坐在沙发上看电视的金钟炫，小声地说了句，“声音开小点噢。”

“好。”

崔珉起没能看到金钟炫嘴角不自觉地上扬了起来。

13

仔细算来，他们两个人同居已经有将近半年的时间了。可金钟炫真正认识到崔珉起是人鱼，还是第一次。如果他没有撞见崔珉起泡澡时候露出的那条鱼尾的话，他估计会被蒙在鼓里一辈子。

不过金钟炫没有生气，他只是觉得有些懵。

“你之前问过旼炫的问题吧？”崔珉起扒在浴缸边上，歪着头盯着金钟炫，重新提起旧事，“他啊，是我同乡朋友。”

“他也是人鱼？”

“就是那样。”崔珉起晃晃脑袋，有些不好意思地开口，“骗了你这么久，对不起啦，钟炫。但是我实在不知道要怎么说……意识到的时候，已经陷进你的温柔里了。”

“那你请假回釜山那段时间……”

“是去问能不能和你在一起。”他噘着嘴，耳根泛红，“要不然我也不会答应你了……不过，在釜山看到你的时候，我一瞬间还以为自己因为太过想念才出现了幻觉。”

“呀，这话有点肉麻……”金钟炫别开脸，挠了挠自己正在发烫的耳畔。他实在没办法对崔珉起真正生气，就好像崔珉起住在了他的软肋上。

“那你现在讨厌我了吗？”

“没有。”快而简洁。

“呀！那就全都给我好好听着！”崔珉起实在是理亏，可自尊心又不允许他露出服输的样子，只好提高自己的分贝来壮气势，“人家好歹是克服了很多阻碍才能和你在一起的。”

“你是小美人鱼吗？和女巫交换了声音才得到双腿？”

“你在说什么傻话，”崔珉起哼了一声，“声音当然不能换，要不然你怎么知道我在说什么。”

“只看你的眼睛就能明白了啊。”金钟炫这话说得理所当然。

崔珉起自然是不信，他抱着手臂，挑起眉头：“哦？你说说看，我现在在想什么呢？”

“嗯……”

金钟炫笑了，看着崔珉起的眼睛变得闪亮亮的，如同波光粼粼的大海，仿佛回到了他们刚刚见面时候的样子，崔珉起的眼睛也是这般迷人。

好像从一开始，金钟炫就注定要在名为崔珉起的海洋里触礁沉船。

“在想你喜欢我呢。”

“才没有，”崔珉起撇了撇嘴，嘴硬地把反驳起金钟炫的话，“我在想，今晚要吃你最拿手的鸡蛋卷。”

Fin.


End file.
